Reading about the future
by TypicalNerd
Summary: Summary: The summer after their fifth year Lily Evans, her best friend Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, the and Marauders get a letter that tells them to arrive at Hogwarts a month before school starts, to read seven books about the future


**Reading about the future.**

**Prolouge**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

_Summary: The summer after their fifth year Lily Evans, her best friend Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, the __and__Marauders get a letter that tells them to arrive at Hogwarts a month before school starts, to read seven books about the future with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_**Lily**_

It was a month until she was going back to school, that meant she had to see Severus and that arse Potter, but it was better than being here with Petunia talking about how in love she was with Vernon Dursley, who she had met earlier that summer. Petunia said that it wasn't anyone more handsome than him, Lily wanted to gag, you see Vernon Dursley was a very fat man with no neck. She was writing a letter to her friend Alice Prewett, when a Hogwarts owl flew into her room, she hoped it would be her O.W.L results, and was a little dissapointed when there was only a small note in the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Evans _

_We are asking you to be at the platform tomorrow at 11. We will make sure you have everything you need for this school year_

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore _

_**Alice & Frank**_

Alice were happy. Her parents had allowed her to spend the summer with the Longbottom's, she had been together with Frank for a year now and she was happy with him. They were having dinner when an owl landed between Alice and Frank. Frank took the envelope that was addressed to them both.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Prewett_

_We are asking you to be at the platform tomorrow at 11. We will make sure you have everything you need for this school year._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

_**Marauders**_

Sirius grinned, he had always felt like the Potters were his family instead of the Blacks, that was why he had ran away from home. James was lying in the backyard trying to figure out a way to get Lily Evans to go out with him, while Remus, Peter and Sirius was doing something like that too. Suddenly Mrs. Potter said that they'd got a letter. The boys sighed and walked inside, she handed them the letter. The boys read it and groaned.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew_

_We are asking you to be at the platform tomorrow at 11. We will make sure you have everything you need for this school year._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

_**On the platform**_

Lily groaned when she saw that Potter and his friends was going early too, But she smiled when she saw that Alice and Frank was there.

James grinned, maybe he could convince Lily that he wasn't the bad guy she thought he was.

_**Hogwarts**_

Mr. Filch met them in the entrance hall and told them that Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for them in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, you are here at last." Dumbledore said when they stepped inside the red and gold room.

"Why are we here, professor?" Lily asked him.

"You are all here because I got a note and seven books. The note said that you all had to be here to read them."

"What are the books called Albus?" Molly Weasley said sitting on the couch with Arthur, she had her hands on her very pregnant stomach.

"Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." McGonagall answered.

"Potter? A relative of yours James?" Frank asked curious.

"Not that I know of." James said somewhat confused.

"It may be, these books are from the future."

"How is that possible?" Lily wondered.

"I do not now Ms. Evans." Dumbledore answered her question.

"Can I start reading?" Lily asked, she would always enjoy starting to read a book. Dumbledore nodded and handed her the first book.

_**AN: Hope you like that. I will start writing the next chapter soon. And will update ASAP.**_


End file.
